The Island
by The-Squish-ed-Kat
Summary: Eva is trapped on a deserted island! What will she do?


**Author's Note: Those of you who like Timeheart, I suggest that you give up on it. I lost the plot line and haven't gotten around to reworking it. Maybe one day...**

**This is one of three short stories I did for my creative writing class. The assignment was to write three character sketches about one of your favorite characters and to place them into a specific situation. Obviously I chose Eva. I hope you enjoy...**

_How the heck did I get here?_ That was the first question on my mind as I woke covered in sand in the middle of the night. The second thought was _I'm finally out of that torture that they call school _followed closely by _where am I anyway? _I knew immediately that I wasn't at the resort; there was no such thing as night at my resort. At the time that I had created it I had been sick of the night, having lived in darkness for almost five hundred years. On second thought, I didn't really care where I was as long as I didn't have to go back to Mahora.

I decided to take a look around before trying to figure out how I got here. There was no point in staying on the beach, because that's where I was, if I could find shelter. Glancing around, I found that I was on an island, judging by the curve of the shoreline, most likely in the tropics, and there was some kind of forest/ jungle behind me. I stretched out my vampiric senses, trying to find some lowly life forms to serve me.

"Crap!" All I had found were some dumb animals, not a lowly human in over five hundred meters. Now who was going to serve me? I can't brainwash animals, they're useless.

Of course, I also found a magical barrier, which on its own isn't that much of a problem, because it only neutralizes my sorceress powers and not my vampiric ones, but with the absence of those stupid humans, I have no way to get off this stupid island. I can't teleport due to the barrier and the animals are immune to my mind control powers, not that they'd be any help anyway, they can't build a raft or run a motor boat. I couldn't even contact anyone via telepathy. I was stuck.

So the question was _what do I do now?_

There was no way that I was going to do any type of menial work. That was below me; as an all powerful Shinso vampire, I shouldn't have to lift a finger, others should do the work for me. Of course, there were no others, but that doesn't mean that _I_ had to do the work.

The only thing that I really had to worry about was how I was supposed to get off this stupid island. Shelter was unnecessary because nothing can really harm me, although, I do abhor getting wet, it didn't seem like it was going to rain any time soon. I also didn't need to search for food. I only drink blood and, though animal blood is disgusting, I am able to drink it and could simply drain any animal that got too close.

I decided to ponder my dilemma later. The sun was rising and my instincts were telling me to seek shelter and go to bed. Even if the sun no longer harmed me, the instincts were still there. I had lived as a night-walker for nearly half a millennium but only as a day-walker for a decade and a half. I had not completely trained myself to suppress my nocturnal instincts.

I walked over to the edge of the forest, looking for a good spot of sand that would still be in the shade once the sun had completely risen. I didn't want to burn in my sleep, it was annoying.

I found a good spot a couple of meters west of where I woke up. There was a nice big tree that would provide the shade I needed and there were big enough limbs that I could sleep on should it start raining and make the sand all gross. I took off my coat, part of that ghastly school uniform I was forced to wear, and was going to make it into a pillow, when I felt something hard in the right pocket.

It was Chachamaru's tracking device.

I hit the small blue button at the top, knowing that it would activate the device and draw Chachamaru here within a matter of hours.

All I had to do to get off this island was to wait.


End file.
